


Hamilton Group Chat

by veritaslytherin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritaslytherin/pseuds/veritaslytherin
Summary: A group chat with Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, Burr, and Washington





	Hamilton Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> So um yeah. I'm doing this for a friend because they REALLY wanted this. I dunno if you'll find it good or funny but yeah. Sorry for any typos! Enjoy!

_John Laurens has added Alexander Hamilton to_ "LEZ HAVE ANOTHER ROUND TONIIIIGHT"

 

Hammy: ummm laurens????

Hammy: wait why is my name Hammy

SHOWTIME: heyyyyyyyy hammy

Hammy: laurens, wtf is this

SHOWTIME: whattttt you don't liiiike my group chatsssssssss

SHOWTIME: whOOOOOAAAAAA YOU USED A cOMmA in a tEXT

SHOWTIME: oh anddddd hahahaha the creator of the group chats names the peeopleeeee

Hammy: are you drunk

laurens is most definitely not drunk: no of course not why would you think that

 

 _John Laurens has added Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette to_ "LEZ HAVE ANOTHER ROUND TONIIIIGHT"

 

america's fave fighting frenchman: are you making fun of my accent?????????

laurens is most definitely not drunk: nooooooo y u suspect meeeee???

america's fave fighting frenchman: you're literally drunk

Hammy: SEE?????? I WAS RIGHT

america's fave fighting frenchman: how many pints of Sam Adams have you drank

laurens is most definitely not drunk: HEHEHE TEN BUT I'M WORKIN ON eLeVeN

Hammy: oh god

 

 _Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette has added Hercules Mulligan to_ "LEZ HAVE ANOTHER ROUND TONIIIIGHT"

 

wittle bitty tailor: yo 

wittle bitty tailor: i'm going to assume this was laurens being drunk

Hammy: yep

Hammy: OH I FIGURED HOW TO CHANGE MY NAME YES!!!!!!!

blue-eyed beauty: hA how do you like THAT

america's fave fighting frenchman: NOOO tEACH MEEEEEEEEEE

blue-eyed beauty: no haha

 

 _Alexander Hamilton has added Aaron Burr to_ "LEZ HAVE ANOTHER ROUND TONIIIIGHT"

 

the worst: ALEX

the worst: wait why am i "the worst"

blue-eyed beauty: that's what lafayette called you in the twelfth track remember?

the worst: oh.

wittle bitty tailor: WAIT BURR IS ON FIRST NAME TERMS WITH YOU?????????? WITH A NICKNAME???????? SHIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

laurens is most definitely not drunk: but i thought i was the only one :(

laurens is now sad: but you shipped me and hammywammy :(

america's fave fighting frenchman: you guys just made my gaydar explode

blue-eyed beauty: oopsie daisy

laurens is now sad: HEY WHERE DID YOUR SECOND LOVER GO?????? I WANNA KILL BURR NOW

laurens is now angry: I AM YOUR ONE AND TRUE LOVE AND ONLY ME

america's fave fighting frenchman: nice declaration of war

america's fave fighting frenchman: love*** 

wittle bitty tailor: now MY gaydar exploded

the worst: oops sorry i was just doing important things for the revolution unlike you guys who are all drunk and high

blue-eyed beauty: DON'T INSULT MY FRIENDOS LIKE THAT

blue-eyed beauty: WE ARE OVER

laurens is now angry: AHA SO HE WAS YOUR LOVER

wittle bitty tailor: dude you can't talk you're literally in love with hamilton in THE EIGHTEENTH CENTURY DO YOU KNOW HOW DEAD YOU COULD BE

laurens is now angry: ...

 

 _George Washington has added himself to_ "LEZ HAVE ANOTHER ROUND TONIIIIGHT"

 

Georgy: wtf

 

_Alexander Hamilton has left the group chat._

_John Laurens has left the group chat._

_Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette has left the group chat._

_Hercules Mulligan has left the group chat._

 

Georgy: BURR???

the worst: Sir, how did you add yourself to this group chat?

Georgy: Magic

the worst: With all due respect, Sir, goodnight.

 

_Aaron Burr has attempted to leave the group chat, but can't because there are only two people in the chat left._

_Aaron Burr has thrown his phone into the New York Harbor._

 


End file.
